Ali Akbar Fateh Khan
"Ali" is an always-off-task guy. Ali focuses on girls more than catching criminals. Biography History Dhoom Jai Dixit seeks the help of a thief and bike mechanic, Ali, to catch Kabir and his gang. Failure of Dixit seemingly leads to the break-up of his partnership with Khan. Kabir then lures Ali into his gang to take place of Rohit, the gang member who was killed by ACP Dixit. Ali falls in love with Sheena, another gang member. The gang later goes to Goa to perform one last big heist before becoming disbanded forever. Kabir now sets his eyes on the biggest casino in all of India. Kabir and his gang swiftly loot the casino on New Year's Eve, but soon they realize that Dixit has led them right into a trap. Ali was working for Dixit the whole time and a fight ensues. Khan has tied up Sheena in the Gang's truck. Kabir then viciously beats up Khan for his betrayal, but Khan is saved by the timely arrival of Dixit at the scene. The gang flees, except for Sheena, because she now loves with Ali too. Dixit and Khan give chase. All the gang members sans Kabir are killed by Dixit and Khan. Kabir tries to escape on his bike. He is then cornered by Dixit and Khan with nowhere to go. So Kabir decides to commit suicide rather than let Dixit arrest him, and rides his bike over the edge of a cliff and into the water. The movie ends with Dixit and Khan bickering as usual. It is hinted at the end that Sheena will be arrested. Dhoom 2 Ali and Jai Dixit are introduced to Shonali Bose, a special officer assigned to investigate Mr. A's case, who also happens to be a former classmate of Jai. Mr. A announces that he will steal an ancient warrior sword. In response, Dixit, Bose and Khan enforce a strict vigil at the location housing the sword. As Dixit's analysis has named Rio the location of Mr. A's next heist, Jai and Ali travel to the city. In Rio de Janeiro, Ali develops strong affections towards Monali Bose, Shonali Bose's twin sister. Jai and Ali go after Aryan and Sunehri. After the chase, all of them end up on the top of a waterfall, where Sunehri is caught by Ali. Dhoom 3 Chicago Police Officer Victoria failed to catch Sahir, she calls ACP Jai Dixit and Ali, for help in solving the case. Ali fell in love with Victoria. After Great Indian Circus's premiere Jai, Ali, and the police surround Sahir, knowing he's the thief. Jai is fired from the case, but is encouraged by Ali to prove Sahir's guilt by going rogue. Jai and Ali plan to befriend Sahir's twin brother Samar and it works. Sahir finds out about their plan and ties Jai on a roller coaster track, but Ali saves him. After Sahir and Samar's last heist Jai and Ali corner them and bring the story to the end. Trivia * He is the only character in the Dhoom franchise whose age is mentioned. He is 25 in Dhoom, 27 in Dhoom 2, and 36 in Dhoom 3. * Ali is 5'8" tall.